The present invention relates to a photographic camera in general.
More particularly, the invention relates to a photographic camera, especially but not exclusively a still camera, having a handgrip which is pivotable with respect to the camera housing and can be detached therefrom.
It is already known to provide cameras which detachable handgrips which, moreover, can be turned with reference to the camera housing. The purpose of this is to facilitate the operation of the camera by making the handgrip turnable about an axis which extends transverse (usually in normal) to the optical axis of the camera lens. Because of this the camera can be more conveniently operated while being held in either the left hand or the right hand of a user, and the arrangement also has further advantages in terms of camera operation. To permit one-hand operation, that is to free the second hand of the user completely for performing various settings on the camera, such as the distance setting and the setting of the exposure parameters, it is advantageous if the handle is provided with a manually operable trigger which controls the shutter release of the camera, so that one hand not only holds the camera via the handle but also operates the camera mechanism.
A camera of this type is known wherein the handgrip is mounted laterally on the camera housing and provided with a substantially axially extending bore through which a Bowden-type wire release (commercially available) can be pulled so that the pushbutton of the release projects beyond the free end of the handgrip and can be depressed by the thumb or index finger of the user. The cable part of the release projects from the handgrip and its free end carries a threaded nipple which must be screwed into the wire-release connector of the camera. This arrangement has the advantage that it permits the handgrip and camera to be freely turned with reference to one another to different positions, but nevertheless assures that irrespective of the particular position of camera and handgrip relative to one another the shutter release can always be operated by use of the wire release. It is, however, a distinct disadvantage that the installation and removal of the handgrip are very time consuming. It is first necessary, when installing the handgrip, to insert the wire release into the grip, thereupon to connect the grip with the camera housing, and finally to screw the nipple of the wire release into the appropriate connector of the housing. Also, the cable of the wire release hangs freely between the handgrip and the camera and a user may become entangled in it.